Guardians On The Galaxies Best Vacation (DISCONTINUED)
by Destructorbolt
Summary: After Ego, Quill decided it was a good idea for their ragtag family to all go for some proper relaxation. Of course, hilarity ensues, seeing as with the Guardians of the Galaxy, nothing is that simple. Rated T for language and eventual violence (it is the guardians after all) (Some Starmora)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see. In between now and the last thing I did, I've fallen in love the Guardians of the Galaxy, like, so much. Seeing as Endgame left me extremely unsatisfied on Guardians content and Starmora, I've decided to write a story of my own. This takes place a short while after Volume 2, and obviously before Endgame. This is my first time writing a fanfic in a long time, so please keep that in mind. My basic idea is that the Guardians take some time to relax a while after Ego to truly get any stress out of their systems. If anyone is too O.O.C, forgive me, and let me know how to improve it in the reviews. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out. Also, I'm from New Zealand, so that's why my spelling might be different. Thanks for reading, DestructorBolt out.**

Peter Quill was tired. Sure, in between his job as captain of a partially unstable crew, trying to find jobs to make a living, and dealing with PTSD, he was barely ever fully rested, but today, the infamous star lord was drained. They'd just gotten back from a job on some planet he'd forget the name of in a week for an employer he had to resist the temptation to kick in the nuts. Seriously, they were the Guardians of the Galaxy, two time galaxy savers and overall badasses, and yet there were still some douchebags out there that treated them like ordinary chumps. Needless to say, he'd been happy to return to the Benatar. He missed the Milano (it was technically the Milano 2.0 but you get the point), but he had to admit that the Benatar was an upgrade. Faster, more space, and it still could play his music, all wins in his book. "Ok, never again are we working for that a-hole. Agreed?" Quill asked. His teammates all moaned some form of agreement, and they took off and headed for space. They decided to head back to the Quadrant which had become their home of sorts, and get such much needed relaxation after their hectic mission. Battling 50 mutant squid things during a snowstorm while watching an inexperienced Mantis was hardly a fun time, and apart from some minor bruising, everyone had made it through in one piece. The trip back to the Quandrant was filled with light banter as everyone's mood slowly returned to their normal state despite their jackass employer. Their arrival back at the Quadrant was met by Kraglin and Groot. The little guy had grown to about twice his height since the Ego incident, though he was easily the smallest member of the team. Kraglin was more often than not left with the ship when the guardians went off to their missions, and he looked after Groot a lot during that time. Initially the baby Flora Colussus was wary of the ravager, especially as the other ravagers he'd met had all been horrible except for Yondu, but after seeing that his family trusted them, and that Kraglin meant him no harm, Groot eventually warmed to the Ravager. However, that didn't stop him from leaping out of his arms and tackling Rocket into a hug as soon as he saw him, or as much of a hug as he could considering his size. "Hey hey, easy there Groot. Yeah, we're back, don't get all mushy about it" Rocket said, returning the hug. Despite his words, Rocket's tone was light. Everyone on the ship knew that he liked Groots attention, even if he acted all aloof about it sometimes.  
"I am Groot". Rocket rolled his eyes. Turns out that even Groot could see through his act. He patted him on the head and let him go. Groot let go of Rocket and ran over to Gamora, performing the same hugging manuveur. The green skinned assassin smiled. Over her time with the guardians, she'd really begun to act motherly to Groot, and it warmed her heart to see that he liked her so much, perhaps even as much as Rocket. Peter couldn't help but feel touched at the display in front of him. The guardians really were starting to become a family. He gave Groot a fist bump, something he'd spent two weeks trying to teach him, and went to Kraglin. "Hey Cap'n" Kraglin said. Peter wasn't sure how he felt at being called Captain, but seeing as the rest of Yondu's ravagers were dead and he was Yondu's protegee, Kraglin had kinda given him the title anyways. "Hey Kraglin, everything went ok here?" he asked.  
"Yeah, everythin's fine, got a fair stack of units thanks to the work ya did, so should be able to take some rest days. I think the team could use it" Kraglin replied, gesturing to the guardians. Quill nodded. They had been working hard these last few months, partially to distract themselves from the events of Ego and also so that they wouldn't find themselves scrambling for units any time soon. "Yeah. Rest. That sounds great" Quill agreed.

To the grumbling of Rocket, they had a team meeting to decide what to do with their week of relaxation. Drax voted that they spend the time flying around finding new and challenging enemies to kill, and Mantis, seeing Drax as her main connection to the team, agreed with him, though Gamora was quick to actively deny that idea, and the with Quill and Kraglin backing her up, the idea was denied. Rocket wanted to go scavenging through the marketplaces of less reputable planets to find parts for new and terrifying weapons, a suggestion that was shut down just as fast as Drax's. Ultimately, Quill ended up pulling rank and declared that they were all going to Xandar for a few days just to chill out, seeing as running themselves into the ground with their work wasn't gonna do them any favours. Everyone agreed with varying degrees of acceptance, so Kraglin went and set the quadrant on course. The team then split, each heading their seperate ways. Drax went with Mantis to his room, which was something they did often nowadays. Drax had explained that during that time, Drax would simply show Mantis various things he had done with Kamaria back when she was alive. Drax taught her to fight, read to her, and even shared with her some metaphors, though his own limited understanding lead to some confusion amongst the team. Drax really had come to see Mantis as something like a daughter, and he'd almost unconsciously treated her like one, despite the occasional times he called her ugly. Mantis enjoyed this very much, seeing as Ego was hardly a model father and Drax was easily the team member she'd bonded most with. After the confusion had been cleared up, the guardians had agreed to give the two their privacy, seeing as Mantis needed more adjusting to a normal life, though Drax was hardly the ideal role model, but it made them happy so Quill was fine with it. Rocket went off to tinker with the ship again, as was common for the furry ex-bounty hunter. Quill never got fully comfortable with Rocket taking apart the ship to make weapons, but he was normally very careful, and they'd only had one incident so far. Admittedly, that incident had involved the artificial gravity shutting off and the team floating for an hour, but they all made it through, so they dropped holding it against Rocket after giving him a stern warning. Despite how much the raccoon annoyed them, he was easily one of the most useful members of their family. He could assemble the most amazing devices out of random parts, and it was his creativity that had played a huge part in destroying Ego. Groot followed Rocket, having chosen him as his designated caregiver for the meantime. Kraglin went off to his room to practice with the yaka arrow. Ever since Quill gave it to him, Kraglin had obtained a fin and begun practicing with it. After a few accidents, one of which included an impaled Drax, Kraglin was getting the hang of it. He could use it to kill one enemy at a time by sending it in a straight line, but he was years away from flying it like Yondu had. However, Kraglin always kept trying, feeling like he was honouring his former captain this way. Quill simply nodded at Gamora as she walked off to do her own thing, and the ex-ravager returned to his own quarters. He picked up his Zune and began to scroll through the list. He was still getting used to just how many songs there were, and the varying quality. He was guessing that the Zune had a lot more modern music from earth on it, seeing as Kraglin said it was what everyone was listening to nowadays. He was finding several great songs on it, and he still had a number left to listen to. He turned on a random song, putting in his earbuds as he did. He smiled as the song played through his ears. It was "Fooled Around and Fell In Love", the song he and Gamora had listened to as they'd danced on Knowhere for the first time... before she'd pulled a knife on him. He rolled his eyes at that, it was now humourous to look back upon that. He closed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, losing himself in the song. He and Gamora had acknowledged their unspoken thing properly a while ago, and while they hadn't gone far in their relationship, Quill was enjoying it greatly. He'd been with plenty of women in the past before, but this was the first time he'd ever been with someone he really cared about, and he cared about Gamora so much it nearly hurt sometimes. She was amazing, strong, smart, graceful, deadly, beautiful and all the other complimentary adjectives you could give her. He was amazed that she actually returned his feelings despite how much he screwed up, though that the motivating factor for him to try be better (try being the operative word). With all the work and healing from Ego, they hadn't really had proper time to advance their relationship apart from occasional kissing and hugging, as well as spending the occasional night in each others bunk, usually to comfort the other after a nightmare. This vacation, the trip to Xandar did have one ulterior motive to him. He had been planning to ask her on their first real date for a while, and this had presented the perfect oppurtunity. He opened his eyes and saw Gamora sitting next to him. "Hey" he said, smiling at her.  
"Hello Peter" she said back, a small smile gracing her lips.  
"Want to listen?" he asked her, offering her an earbud. She looked at it and nodded, placing it in her ear. He saw her lips twitch into a smile after she heard the song playing, and they sat in silence listening to it for a while. Quill felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her, pulling her in closer. As the song finished, the two didn't move, content to stay in their embrace.  
"Peter?" Gamora asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah Gamora?" he replied.  
"Why did you wish to take this vacation?" she asked, moving her head to look at him.  
"Isn't a guy allowed a bit of R&R?" he replied with a light tone in his voice. She looked at him, not buying it. Peter just decided to go with the truth.  
"I just felt like we've been working so hard since Ego. We've had a bit of downtime, sure, but this is the first real break we've had in a while. I just wanted the crew to do something fun, something as a family. Might let us properly put it all behind us, you know?" he said, a small bit of red appearing on his cheeks, aware of how he was sounding like a sentimental sap. Gamora looked at him and smiled.  
"That sounds nice. It will be good to relax and get rid of the remaining tension. It may help the team grow closer too," she stated simply. Quill pulled her a little closer to him.  
"Actually, there was something else..." he said. Gamora moved away from him a little, just enough to look at him properly. She titled her head, encouraging him to go on. Quills heart started beating faster. He'd been meaning to ask this for a while now, and he'd now put himself in an oppurtunity with only two outcomes. He could either come out and say it, or he could badly lie and risk her ire at trying to lie to her. He decided to go with the potential humiliation and just said it. "While we're on Xandar, I was wondering..." he trailed off nervously, before breathing and collecting his nerves. "Maybe, if you wanted to, me and you could go spend some time together? Like, without the team?" He was amazed at how relatively calmly he was able to say it, even though he was freaking out on the inside. Gamora looked at him inquisitively.  
"Like what you Terrans call a date?" she asked, an unreadable look on her face. Peter's confidence was vanishing by the second, worrying that he'd spooked her or something.  
"I mean, yeah if you want to call it that. Or if you don't that's totally fine it's just that this is our first time relaxing in a while and since we made the unspoken thing spoken and I thought it was a good opportunity and I-" Quill's nervous rambling was suddenly stopped by Gamora's green finger on his lips. He forced himself to make eye contact with her nervously.  
"Peter" she said. Quill said nothing. He was about to apologise for bringing it up and making things awkward when he saw her lips twitch upwards. "I think I will accept your proposition". Quill could've sworn his heart stopped for a second. She'd said yes to this date? She hadn't stabbed him? He couldn't stop the goofy and excited smile from making it's way onto his face.  
"Really? Awesome!" He almost fist pumped, but managed to restrain himself. Gamora was smiling now, which she found herself doing all too often at his antics. "So where do you want to go? There's this restaurant with really great food in the capital city, or there's this awesome theme park we could go to, or-" Once again, Gamora cut him off.  
"I trust you to decide that. We have a few days before we arrive, you'll work something out". Her words helped to calm him. She grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "See you later Peter" she said, as she got up and left the room. Quill just sat there, thinking about his good fortune, unable to conceal his happiness. This was shaping up to be the best vacation ever, and it hadn't even started yet.

**Thanks for reading, all feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully this one lives up to the last, I'm trying to make the story as good as I can. Sorry this chapters a bit shorter, but I didn't have many ideas for them after they arrived. Thank you so much for the positive reviews, they helped motivate me to make this chapter as quickly as I did, and I hope I didn't let you down. Enjoy!**

"Alright Guardians, nearly there! Awesome Vacation Volume 1 begins in around 20 minutes!" Peter announced to the others who had joined him in the pilots area for the last leg of their journey. Disappointingly, no-one cheered with excitement at his statement. "Well, try contain your excitement why don't you..." he muttered to himself.  
"How can you contain excitement? It is not physical, therefore cannot be enclosed within something" Drax piped up. Quill rolled his eyes. Sure, the big guy was getting better at metaphors, but a couple still went over his head. However, after that incident with the Anulax/Harbulary batteries, he suspected that Drax sometimes did it deliberately to annoy him. Oh well, he'd never really know.  
"You say volume 1 Quill. You're not thinking we should do this again sometime?" Rocket asked. "We haven't even arrived yet and you're planning the sequel?"  
"Well, yeah. I mean, if it goes well, I'd love to do this again."  
"Ha! You kiddin' me? I bet 50 units that this whole trip ends in a day after someone gets into a fight or someone steals something they shouldn't" Rocket proclaimed in his usual tone. However, the entire crew of the guardians then looked at him, and they all had a look of disbelief.  
"Rocket, I swear, if you deliberately ruin this trip..." Gamora warned. He flinched.  
"Hey, I was just kiddin'! Things'll go peachy!" he said, though making sure to throw added sarcasm into the last remark. Quill sighed. He was hoping Rocket would come to enjoy his time there, but he did have his doubts. He'd have to spend half of his vacation watching the guardians, a quarter trying to enjoy himself, and then he had the last quarter to worry about his date with Gamora. As if she sensed his doubt, Gamora placed a hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring look. He gave her a small smile in return, then turned his attention back to the journey.  
"So team, what are we gonna do while we're there?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"I wish to obtain more knives. I will take Mantis knife shopping. Any true guardian must have a weapon, she shall have a blade" Drax proclaimed. Quill raised his eyebrows.  
"You sure it's a good idea? Mantis is a bit, well frail?" he said, trying not to offend anyone. "Wouldn't a gun be a better option?"  
"Gotta agree with Star Munch on this one Drax" Rocket said.  
"I do not know what style of combat I will be most suited to. On Ego's world, I did not do much fighting" Mantis spoke up.  
"We'll get you a blade and a gun, and then we'll see which one you prefer, alright?" Gamora said, ever the voice of reason. Mantis nodded. She and Gamora were still a little frosty after all the stuff on Ego's world, but Gamora was starting to get more comfortable around Mantis, and Mantis was less scared of the fearsome ex-assassin. Peter was glad about this. Their newest member was settling in quite well with their dysfunctional family. Once again returning his attention to their destination, he confirmed that he had booked a hotel at somewhere that was decent, that they were on time and that they didn't have any crimes on their record to interfere with their stay. He settled back for the last few minutes.

"I am Groot"  
"Yeah yeah, you can room with me" Rocket said, faking exasperation. After all, he did have an image that he was trying (and failing) to maintain. They'd arrived at the hotel with a surprising lack of incident, and now they were sorting out who'd stay with who. Rocket and Groot were quick to declare their intention to stay in the same room, surprising literally no-one. Drax and Mantis had decided to share a room, and Kraglin called having one for himself. That left one room left, with two people remaining. Peter looked at Gamora. "I mean, if you don't want to share, I can room with Krag-" he began, but Gamora once again silenced him. She seemed to be doing that a lot. Maybe he talked too much, or just liked to ramble when he was nervous.  
"Really Peter, we've already slept in the same bed several times. I'm sure this will be manageable" she replied. She turned to the man at the counter and declared their intention to stay in the same room. The guy looked almost like a terran, white hair, wrinkles, definitely old. He nodded and handed them the key.  
"You kids have fun now" he said with a wink. Peter felt a bit of red rise to his face, but he just nodded and followed Gamora up the stairs. They arrived at their room, and after telling the other guardians to contact them if anything went wrong, they entered it. It was reasonably sized, with a small kitchen area, two beds, a bathroom and a balcony with a killer view. Peter noted that down, thinking that he'd try kiss Gamora on the balcony under the stars, bring back a bit of nostalgia from the old days. He threw his bag down and collapsed on the bed, sighing as he did. Gamora glanced over at him from her bed. "Does the walk up the stairs tire you that much?" she said. Peter just looked at her.  
"Nah, but looking after the guardians stresses me the hell out. I'm wondering how long before something goes wrong" he said, trying to keep his genuine worry out of his voice. Gamora rolled her eyes.  
"Everything will be relatively fine" she said, using the word relatively as the main focus of her statement. He shrugged in indifference, and began unpacking. They'd chosen to sleep in seperate beds, but they were almost right next to each other, so if they needed comfort, it was a few short steps away. He'd packed what he saw as essentials, that being about 4 different red leather jackets, other clothes, his Zune, his blasters and about 20 new ammo capsules for them, as well as his knife. Drax had given it to him a while ago, and while he seldom used it, he still carried it with him. They may be on vacation, but they're still the Guardians of the Galaxy. Got to stay prepared. "So Mora, what should we do for our first day?" he asked.  
"Mora?" she replied, seemingly confused. Peter gulped.  
"Yeah, Mora. Like a nickname? Like Pete for my name" he explained, feeling nervous that he'd said something wrong.  
"Mora" she repeated again. Then a tiny smile appeared on her mouth. "It's not that bad of a nickname" she said. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "So that means I can call you Pete?"  
"What? No! That's a lame nickname!"  
"You're calling me Mora. Shouldn't I be allowed the nickname privelage?" she asked, a small hint of teasing in her voice. Peter rolled his eyes.  
"You are! I have another name! Star Lord, remember?" Now Gamora rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?" she said, looking at him with a neutral look. Peter stared back. After a minute of this, Peter saw Gamora blink. He fist pumped the air and let out a cry of celebration.  
"Haha! I beat you that time!" he said triumphantly. Gamora looked at the ground.  
"Winning a staring contest is hardly an achievement" she muttered. Peter smiled in spite of himself.  
"Someone's jealous she lost" he gloated, revelling a bit too much in his small victory. Gamora huffed.  
"Are you sure that you don't do this just so you can stare at my eyes?" she remarked teasingly. She'd gotten quite used to Peter's antics over the time they'd lived together, and she found herself falling into friendly banter with him more and more, especially with the unspoken thing now being a spoken thing. Her remark shut Peter up. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at her.  
"Well, they're amazing, so I suppose your theory has some truth to it" he replied without any hint of sarcasm in his voice. Peter noticed a slightly darker shade of green on Gamora's cheeks. It wasn't the smoothest remark he'd ever said to a woman, but he'd learned that being honest and sincere with Gamora was a better approach than his overconfident act. She smiled at his remark, then turned around and went back to her bag to finish unpacking.  
"Thank you Peter" she said quietly.  
"Anytime Mora" he replied.

The guardians all met down in the lobby about half an hour later after everyone had gotten settled in. The sun had largely set and night was right around the corner. "So team, what's the first thing we should do?" Peter asked.  
"Let's go to a bar. See what's the best place to get drunk" Rocket said bluntly. Peter rolled his eyes, he could've seen that coming. However, Rockets idea wasn't too bad. The sun was getting pretty low, and they may as well try live it up for the entire time they were on holiday. He just really didn't feel like getting in a bar fight or a drunken argument on their very first day.  
"I agree with Rocket. It shall be an enjoyable time" Drax announced.  
"I have not been to a bar before" Mantis said. "I am curious to see what kind of things are there" she added. Peter sighed. Seemed like everyone was eager to go. He looked at Gamora and she shrugged, indicating she didn't mind either way.  
"What about Groot?" Peter brought up. They couldn't leave the little guy home alone yet, and taking him to a bar didn't seem like a great idea.  
"I'll stay back with the little guy if you want cap'n" Kraglin offered.  
"You sure Krag? I don't want to make you keep staying behind to look after Groot" Peter said, seeing as they did that with their last mission.  
"Nah, the kids fun. I like hangin' with him. B'sides, gonna give me more time to practice with the arrow" Kraglin replied. Peter considered this. Groot did like Kraglin, and he really did need more training with the arrow. Drax still had a mark on his skin from when Kraglin accidentally shot the arrow into him, and if he could become skilled with it, he'd be an incredible asset to the team.  
"Alright man. You can babysit" Peter said. Kraglin nodded in response, then picked up Groot and carried him back to his room. "Well guardians, let's find us a bar" he announced, and the rest of the team cheered and eagerly set off. Gamora though remained with Peter as they began to slowly walk after their friends. "This might not end well" he said.  
"We will deal with that when it happens" Gamora replied. Peter said nothing and just kept walking. However, he then felt a hand brush against his. He looked at Gamora who was avoiding looking at him. He took her hand in his and held it, and noticed the corners of her mouth twitch up. He smiled dorkily at that. The deadliest woman in the galaxy and the ex-ravager Star Lord followed after the other guardians, content in that small moment.

**Let me know what you thought and if I'm writing the team correctly. I really want to get their characters right. I'll be focusing a bit more on the other guardians soon, just Peter is the main character in the story and the one I can write easiest. Next episode might have a little bit more action, so review, stay tuned, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Update on this accounts future

Warning in advance, this is probably not the chapter update you guys were hoping for.

Hey everyone, it's me, back again after like, a couple months. I'm aware I've currently got two unfinished stories sitting on my page, and I apologise for that. I just lost passion for writing beyblade, and I have no idea how to carry the guardians story on in a satisfying way and I'd rather not ruin it. So I decided to do something else, take my focus from anime and movies and stuff and move it to video games.

Basically, for the foreseeable future, I'll be uploading some stories based on the adventures of my game characters, mainly Skyrim based, though I also have a couple ideas for Halo Reach, Dark Souls and Bloodborne. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll be updating as soon as I can.

Sorry if this disappoints you guys, but I can really only do what I'm passionate about. Catch you guys later.


End file.
